Vegeta Babysits?
by Ryo-chan5
Summary: The 1st chap is more like G but wait till later. hehehe. Anyhoo, Bulma has to leave and trunks can't babysit bra. So... who else is there Veggie-head of course. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Ryo-chan: Alright. I just came up with a great idea for a story and I started to write it. And again the characters might be out of character but oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: How many of you think I own DBZ? Man: I do! Ryo: You do? You think I'm the genius who came up with DBZ? Man: Oh yeah. That couldn't have been you. Ryo: grrrr. Man: *Boom!* ~*~ Chap 1 The Day Begins  
  
".and then he said I was the cutest girl and my hair was pretty and I had a cute nose and pretty hair and then he gave me some candy and then."  
  
"That's nice," said Bulma to her hyperactive daughter. She was working on a new project with Bra bouncing up and down in the lab with her.  
  
".and then Trunks yelled at me because I colored on the walls and then he wouldn't give me the toy I wanted and then he broke my dolls head and then."  
  
"Um..hm," she said not listening.  
  
"Bringgg"  
  
"Hello," said Bulma into the phone, "Yes. Alright. Ok. Bye." (A/N: sounds like my dad on the phone) "Bra, hunny, I have to go to a conference so you're going to have to play with your brother today."  
  
"Yay!" Bra yelled running out of the room after her mother. They reached the kitchen where Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were eating (what else would they be doing in the kitchen).  
  
"Trunks you have to babysit your sister today," she said while pouring herself some coffee. Trunks froze with a fork half way to his mouth. He remembered what happened last time she asked him the babysit Bra. (Memory: Boom!!! Bang! Crash!!!) He grimaced at the memory.  
  
"I. uh.can't. Goten and I. have to.do our. history project. Right Goten."  
  
"What history---"  
  
"Yep. We better get going. Lots to do." He grabbed his friend and dragged him out the front door.  
  
"Hmm." she said watching them leave. She stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do. She turned around to see Vegeta still eating oblivious to the fact of what she was thinking. Hey why would he want to listen to the woman's problems.  
  
She slammed her hands down on the table in front of him to get his attention. He slowly looked up wondering who the hell it was who was disturbing his meal.  
  
"Vegeta, you have to watch our daughter while I'm gone." Bra, who was making herself breakfast without success, looked and a slowly smiled her big angel smile.  
  
"YAY!!! Daddy's gonna babysit! We can play tag, and Barbies, and houses, and hide-n-go seek, and watch TV, and." she kept rambling on.  
  
"Get the Brat to watch her," he went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
"Sorry. He left. He said he has a history project to do with Goten," she was already at the door by this time and getting ready to leave.  
  
".and you can read to me, and be my slave, and ride bikes, and go shopping, and buy me toys, and play board games, and watch movies, and..."  
  
Vegeta ran to the door but Bulma was already getting into her car.  
  
".and play car wash, and play dress up, and make prank phone calls, and destroy Trunks things, and."  
  
"Now Vegeta be sure to watch her. Bye Bye Bra!" she waved and blew a kiss to her little "angel" with Vegeta just standing there in awe as the car drove away.  
  
"Bye Bye, mommy!" she waved and turned to her father. "Daddy? Daddy are you all right?" she stared at him. He just stood there staring at where his mate just left not believing what happened.  
  
Ryo-chan: There you go. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Also I want to thank FoxyLady and Abe-san for reading my story and reviewing. Thanx a lot! Abe-san I think I will take my chances on keeping that story on for a while. Thank you so much for telling me. And what is up with having no chat room ones!?! If you think there should be chat rooms stories tell me because it's just plan stupid not to have them. 


	2. the pixie sticks

Ryo-chan: New Chapter!!! I'm on a roll but I know soon I'm going to have writers block. *sniff Oh well I'll try my best to bring you what I have now. Also I want to introduce my muse *pulls someone in* Tora!  
  
Tora-chan: uh. hi.  
  
Ryo-chan: That's it? That's all you have to say?  
  
Tora-chan: Yep. *playing gameboy* No! Die evil ninja!  
  
Ryo-chan: O.o Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Chap. 2 The Pixie Sticks  
  
Vegeta dragged Bra in by her shirt and plopped her down at the kitchen table across from him. He went back to eating.  
  
"Daddy? Why is the sky blue?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Why do we need to breathe?"  
  
"So we won't die."  
  
"Why is my hair blue?"  
  
"Because your mother's hair is blue."  
  
"Why are you always mean to Trunks?"  
  
"Because he's a brat."  
  
"Why are you an alien?"  
  
"Because I'm from a different planet."  
  
"Why are you weaker than Goten's daddy?"  
  
Vegeta spit out all of his food across the table.  
  
"Ewww!!!" Bra said wincing.  
  
" *cough *cough What!? You must be mistaken! Who told you that I was weaker than Kakarott!?"  
  
"Goten."  
  
Vegeta jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and yelled, "Come on, Bra!"  
  
"Are we going out?" She ran toward the front door, which was pulled off the hinges because of Vegeta.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay! Where are we going? To the city? Are you gonna buy me something? How about to the mall! Can we go see the animals at the zoo? Can we go out to eat? When we get back let's play horseys!"  
  
Vegeta and Bra made it to the city where he felt both Trunks and Goten's Chi.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she said for about the hundredth time.  
  
Vegeta didn't even bother to answer and just dragged the girl by the hand to the store where the two demi-saiyans were. They passed a bunch of window shops filled with all kinds of toys and candy.  
  
"Ooo. Daddy! Looky! Looky! Candy!!! Can I have some?" she said in her I'm-a- little-cute-innocent-angel-can-I-have-it voice while putting on a puppy-dog face that would make anyone melt. "Please."  
  
"Well." he looked at the store where Goten and Trunks were and back at her. Knowing that the boys will be there still and that if he made Bra cry, Bra would tell Bulma and he would be sentenced to the couch or worse no food! "Alright. But make it quick!"  
  
"Yippee!" she screamed running into the store and searching the shelves for the perfect piece of candy. Vegeta slowly followed her in and watched as she grabbed about nine handfuls of pixie sticks. She made her way to the counter where the cashier rung-up the price. "That would be $50.00." (A/N: Wow! That's a lot of pixie sticks!)  
  
"You mean I have to pay for this!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What? Do you expect me to give them away for free?"  
  
"But look at her. She's a cute little girl," he pointed to Bra who did her Puppy-dog face.  
  
"Yes. She's cute but the candy is not to be given away especially not $50 worth!"  
  
"Give it to her!!!"  
  
"Listen, shorty, I don' t know who you think you are but your not gonna get the candy for free! Now scram before I call the cops!"  
  
Boom!  
  
"Yay! Fireworks!" Bra squealed walking out with her bazillion pixie sticks.  
  
Ryo-chan: There ya go. The chapter is short but ya know what I'm gonna make the chapters short so I'll update more. But a sad thing is I'm not going to be able to for 3 weekends because of homecoming, the Latin convention (yes. I take ancient Latin as a language. They have no Japanese!), and then Thanksgiving. I'll write down there. Well I gotta go I have to watch my shows! (Inu-yasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Cowboy Beebop!) Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
